Senja Merah Muda
by fariacchi
Summary: Hanya itu. Okita Souji hanya ingin merekam senja merah muda yang menyaksikan seluruhnya: gemuruh perasaan, kristal air mata, tetesan darah, tumpukan kesedihan, dan kematian Kondou Isami. # Okita Souji-centric. Slight KondouXSouji. Almost missing scene.


**Ringkasan: **Hanya itu. Okita Souji hanya ingin merekam senja merah muda yang menyaksikan seluruhnya: gemuruh perasaan, kristal air mata, tetesan darah, tumpukan kesedihan, dan kematian Kondou Isami. # Okita Souji-centric. _Slight_ KondouXSouji. _Missing scene_ dari Hakuouki Hekketsuroku.

**Peringatan: **Okita Souji-centric; Canon _setting_—_missing scene_ dari Hakuouki Hekketsuroku sebelum episode 6; Sedikit teori tidak munculnya Souji pada saat markas Shinsengumi dikepung dan Kondou menyerahkan diri di episode 4; Hampir menimbulkan petunjuk BL KondouXSouji; Diksi berbau simbolik; Angst.

**.**

**Hakuouki©Idea Factory**

**.**

* * *

><p>"…<em>Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah bertarung.<em>

_Jika itu juga tidak bisa kulakukan..._

_Aku tidak pantas berada di samping Kondou-san…"_

_[—_Okita Souji,

_Hakuouki—Hekketsuroku Episode 1: Like a Flame]_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Senja Merah Muda**

**.**

**©fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Okita Souji merasakan tubuhnya kaku.

Kaku. Tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya. Hanya terduduk mematung di lantai kayu, memandangi sesuatu di halaman.

Mengapa Kondou Isami memberinya kamar tepat di depan halaman terindah? Sehingga—setiap kali ia terjaga dan memandang keluar pintu geser itu, ia bisa menghitung waktu melalui pergantian musim? Sehingga—setiap kali ia mencari udara segar dan duduk di pelataran kamarnya, ia bisa mengutuk ketenangan melalui warna langit?

Mengapa kematian tak juga datang?

Keping hijau Okita Souji memandangi sesuatu di kejauhan. Mungkin langit. Atau kelopak _sakura_. Atau matahari di horizon.

Atau berita kematian.

_Haori_ hitam yang disampirkan di atas lapisan _yukata_ membuat Okita Souji merasa dingin. Kontradiktif. Karena sehelai bahan itu bukan miliknya. Karena kehangatan yang ada padanya sudah menghilang. Karena aroma yang ada padanya sudah pudar.

Karena pemiliknya sudah mati.

Mati karena dipenggal. Mati demi melindungi semuanya. Mati demi memberi waktu para anggota Shinsengumi melarikan diri dari markas yang dikepung.

_**Mati**_; meninggalkan Okita Souji dalam kehidupan tanpa alasan.

Ketika segalanya terjadi, mungkin ia sedang terbaring di bawah selimut _futon_-nya. Terbaring akibat penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Terbaring akibat matahari siang yang melemahkan dirinya. Terbaring dan membiarkan Kondou Isami menyerahkan diri pada pasukan musuh.

Pada kesadaran berikutnya, Toudou Heisuke menceritakan segalanya. Mengisi informasi bahwa Hijikata Toshizou—sang wakil komandan—memimpin pelarian diri bersama sekian pasukan yang tersisa. Menjelaskan situasi bahwa mereka—para Rasetsu; makhluk kegelapan yang nista—diminta menyusul setelah malam tiba. Menamparkan kenyataan bahwa mereka semua—sisa-sisa anggota Shinsengumi—tidak bisa melakukan apa pun saat segalanya terjadi.

Karena perintah komandan adalah _**mutlak**_.

Tetap, Okita Souji menolak pergi.

Divisi Rasetsu meninggalkan markas lengang itu malam harinya. Yamanami Keisuke—Sannan—dan Toudou Heisuke bersedia beranjak tanpa Okita Souji setelah permohonan singkat. Dua mantan petinggi Shinsengumi yang beralih menjadi petinggi Divisi Rasetsu itu mengerti.

Kondou Isami adalah _**segalanya**_ untuk Okita Souji.

Sejak hari itu, senja bergerak terlalu lambat.

Berita-berita datang dan pergi. Kelopak-kelopak _sakura_ melayang dan menghilang. Bercak-bercak darah termuntahkan, terus menerus.

Setiap darah segar mengilat yang mengotori telapak tangan, Okita Souji akan teringat pada merahnya _Ochimizu_. Cairan yang memberikannya kekuatan Iblis. Cairan yang mengubah statusnya sebagai seorang Rasetsu. Cairan yang mengubah perputaran siang dan malam untuknya. Cairan yang membuatnya haus darah. Cairan yang membiarkannya hidup seperti mayat.

Cairan yang, setelah segalanya, tidak mampu mengusir tuberkulosis dari hidupnya—tidak mampu membuatnya berdiri dan bertarung di sisi Kondou Isami.

Dan kematian tidak juga datang untuk dirinya yang _**menyedihkan**_.

Akhirnya, Okita Souji memutuskan tidak akan memaafkan Hijikata Toshizou. Sang wakil komandan, yang seharusnya selalu berada di sisi Kondou Isami di setiap kesempatan, yang meninggalkan komandannya untuk menemui ajal.

Itu tidak benar, sesungguhnya ia tahu.

Yang benar adalah Kondou Isami memberi perintah agar Hijikata Toshizou memimpin pelarian diri. Yang benar adalah Kondou Isami berniat menyerahkan diri sebagai pimpinan Shinsengumi agar semua selamat. Yang benar adalah Kondou Isami selalu—sejak dulu—begitu menyayangi semua orang.

Yang benar adalah Kondou Itami hanya menjadi Kondou Isami yang biasa—yang membuat Okita Souji setia dan menderita pada detik yang sama.

Tapi, jika tidak melemparnya pada seseorang, Okita Souji tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa berdiri lagi. Jika tidak melemparnya pada seseorang, Okita Souji tidak bisa menanggung perasaan menyiksa akibat kelemahannya sendiri. Jika tidak memaafkan Hijikata Toshizou, Okita Souji mungkin masih bisa bergerak karena dendam.

Karena sejak berita kematian Kondou Itami, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari Okita Souji.

Maka malam ini, bagaimanapun caranya, Okita Souji akan berangkat. Mencari Hijikata Toshizou, melemparkan semua kemarahannya atas kematian Kondou Isami, menerima penjelasan mengenai apa yang terjadi—yang sesungguhnya sudah ia ketahui, dan, akhirnya, menunggu kematian tanpa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Sebelum semua itu, Okita Souji hanya ingin duduk di penghujung senja dan memandangi kelopak _sakura_.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ia ingin memandangi kelopak merah muda yang memantulkan kenangan tidak tergantikan dari Kondou Isami. Ia ingin merasakan aliran angin yang membawa kisah kehidupan di Shinsengumi. Ia ingin membalut diri dengan selembar _haori_ yang tidak lagi hangat dan beraroma khas yang pernah dipakaikan Kondou Isami kepadanya. Ia ingin mengenang pita putih yang pernah mengikat helai rambutnya dalam suatu ikatan serupa dengan ikatan rambut Kondou Isami. Ia ingin menekuri matahari kemerahan dalam hening seperti saat-saat perang yang dilewatkannya karena penyakit.

Hanya itu.

Okita Souji hanya ingin merekam senja merah muda yang menyaksikan seluruhnya: gemuruh perasaan, kristal air mata, tetesan darah, tumpukan kesedihan, dan kematian Kondou Isami.

Begitu saja.

Ketika batuk tak tertahankan naik ke tenggorokan, Okita Souji terbelalak—membawa kedua tangan untuk menahan cairan merah yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Untuk senja ini saja, tidak bisakah penyakit itu tidak mengambil juga keinginan sederhana Okita Souji?

Lalu darah tersembur dari sela-sela jari Okita Souji.

Itu bukan dahak darah yang biasa. Itu adalah genangan darah yang menodai _yukata_, menetes di sudut bibir, membasahi telapak tangan, dan meninggalkan cipratan di _haori_ hitam Okita Souji.

Hening.

Aroma darah berbaur dengan aroma _sakura_—atau mungkin aroma senja.

Okita Souji memandangi segalanya.

Kedua telapak tangan yang dibasahi cairan merah pekat itu. Sepasang tangan yang sudah lama ternoda bercak-bercak darah. Sepasang tangan yang sudah lama tidak menyentuh pedang. Sepasang tangan yang sudah lama tidak tersentuh darah musuh yang berseberangan dengan Kondou Isami.

Lalu _yukata_ keunguan itu. Ungu yang pucat dan muntahan darah yang memberi motif pada pakaian tipis itu. _Yukata_ sudah lama menggantikan _hakama_ prajuritnya. _Yukata_ yang sudah lama menggantikan _haori_ biru muda Shinsengumi. _Yukata_ yang sudah menggantikan pakaian barat untuk Shinsengumi yang baru. _Yukata_ yang selalu memantul di bola mata Kondou Isami setiap kali melihat Okita Souji.

Akhirnya _haori_ hitam itu. Selembar pakaian milik Kondou Isami. Selembar pakaian yang tidak lagi menjadi penghangat. Selembar pakaian yang tidak lagi menyimpan aroma pengingat. Selembar pakaian milik Kondou Isami yang sudah mati—ternoda darah.

Kristal air mata menetes ketika Okita Souji mencengkram _haori_ hitam itu. Ia mencengkram pakaian itu dengan kedua tangannya yang ternoda darah. Ia merasakan jari-jarinya menusuk tubuh kurus yang habis dimakan penyakit.

Ia merasakan _**kematian**_.

Kematian yang tidak juga datang, sekeras apapun batuk menderanya, sebanyak apapun darah dimuntahkannya, setinggi apapun Okita Souji mengharapkannya.

Okita Souji selalu tahu bahwa umurnya tidak panjang. Okita Souji selalu merasa bahwa kematian adalah dekat. Okita Souji selalu mengingat segalanya sehingga ia tidak pernah takut untuk mati dalam perang—mati di bawah komando Kondou Isami.

Yang tidak diketahui Okita Souji adalah bahwa kematian hinggap lebih dulu kepada Kondou Isami sebelum dirinya.

Dan itu adalah _**segalanya**_.

Okita Souji membiarkan kedua lengannya jatuh melemas di sisi tubuh. Bercak darah terpola di _haori_ hitam, terlihat jelas di _yukata_ keunguannya, dan terjejak di sudut bibirnya.

Namun Okita Souji bangkit berdiri.

Berdiri, seperti menantang senja dan kematian. Okita Souji memakukan pandangan pada gumpalan _sakura_ merah muda yang bergerak-gerak karena angin.

Okita Souji berbisik kepada _sakura_, "Kondou-san… apakah aku bisa mati sebagai manusia?"

Aroma kematian menjawab.

Okita Souji melengkungkan senyum getir dengan bibir yang ternoda darah. Untuk suatu alasan, ia merasa seperti mendapatkan kekuatan untuk melakukan perjalanan. Untuk mencari Hijikata Toshizou seperti yang sudah direncanakannya. Namun, ia merasa seperti _sesuatu_ sedang menunggunya.

Itu dia.

Okita Souji merasa akan pergi untuk _**menjemput**_ kematian.

"Maafkan aku, Kondou-san…"

Hanya senja merah muda yang menjadi saksi bisu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.selesai.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan:<strong>

_Rasetsu_: Manusia setengah Iblis. Ketika sedang aktif, rambutnya memutih dan bola matanya berwarna merah darah. Lemah pada siang hari dan aktif pada malam hari. Memiliki keinginan besar untuk meminum darah. Kekuatan Iblis yang dimiliki memungkinkan untuk segera menyembuhkan luka yang didapat, dimana selama tidak mengenai jantung atau dikenai peluru perak, Rasetsu dapat terus bertarung.

_Ochimizu_: Cairan berwarna merah darah yang dapat mengubah manusia yang meminumnya menjadi seorang Rasetsu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Catatan Faria:**

Meski di canon Souji digambarkan begitu terikat dengan Kondou, saya melihatnya tidak sesederhana BL. Perasaan itu lebih kuat lagi, kekaguman dan penghormatan, bahkan alasan hidup Souji sebagai Shinsengumi. Jadi, bagaimanapun terlihatnya, dalam karya ini saya tidak bermaksud membuat BL. Dan, permintaan maaf Souji di akhir adalah sesuatu yang bisa diinterpretasikan secara bebas oleh pembaca.

Fanfiksi pertama untuk fandom Hakuouki. Untuk Okita Souji yang benar-benar mengiris mata dan hati saya selama beberapa waktu sejak menonton Hakuouki.

Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membaca. Saya akan sangat berterimakasih jika ada yang berkenan memberi komentar terhadap karya yang satu ini.

**.**

.©fariacchi.18juni2011.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ETA<strong>: Memperbaiki kesalahan nama. Terima kasih untuk **Shou Takayanagi** yang sudah mengingatkan. Entah kenapa saya mengingatnya sebagai 't', padahal seharusnya 's' /lol. :D_


End file.
